Superhero Desires
by Darth Razor
Summary: After Kid Danger and Captain Man having defeated Toddler and the other villains with the Phoebe Thunderman help,they celebrate victory in the Cave Man,but as soon as the members of the party are going leaving one by one,including Captain Man, leaving Henry and Phoebe alone, an unexpected and torrid moment arises between them.
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my first language, so forgive any language errors.**

It was night in Swellview, and well below the trinkets shop, where the Cave Man, the heroes commemorated the victory over the villains who braved today, Henry and Ray, still in their uniforms of Kid Danger and Captain Man, played ping pong, while Phoebe talked to Charlotte.

Charlotte: wait a second to see if I got it right, your ex-boyfriend was the son of a former enemy of your Father?

Phoebe: Yes, he was known as Evilman, which is his last name, as well as my father, Thunderman.

Charlotte: Man, must have been a lance a la Romeo and Juliet.

Phoebe: At first it was, but in the end, it all worked out.

Charlotte: But why did you guys break up?

Oh, it's a long story, in fact, I don't even like to remind Phoebe Responds at the same time Max reaches the two.

Max: Hi.

Phoebe: where were you?

Max: in the bathroom.

Phoebe: all this time? Hanging on the outside of the helicopter made your bladder get so out of control like that? There is! HA!

Max: no, and come on, I know I screwed up with screwed up with you and the dynamic duo, but hanging on the outside of the helicopter was a perversity!

Phoebe: Max, you've deserve it, and see if you don't complain that it could be worse, what were you thinking when exposed our cover to those villains?

Max: I already told you my reasons.

Phoebe: and was it worth it? You couldn't even keep what you were after.

Max: not keep reminding me, it frustrates me just thinking about it, the whole run and care for nothing, and I wasn't even on the side of those guys, just so you know.

Phoebe: Hey Max, technically I've already forgiven you for what you did, I'm still a bit upset with you ... And besides, had no more place on the helicopter.

Max: whatever,I'm going back to Hiddenville, are you coming?

Phoebe: no, I'm going to spend the night here in Swellview.

Charlotte: Hey Max, before you go, seriously this thing with the ex-boyfriend of Phoebe being the son of a former enemy of the father?

Max: you mean the Link?Ugh! I don't like him. And Yes, it's true.

Charlotte: Gosh...

I told you-Says Phoebe, while Max was going toward the elevator.

Kid Danger: Hey Max, go down the tube because this elevator ascends, is just to come down, and when you're within say " Up the tube."

Ah, okay, thanks- Says Max coming up under one of the tubes, which descends upon him.

Up the tube!- Says Max, who is whisked to the surface, but one of his boots end up falling in the process-Oh, my boot!

Hah!-express Captain Man due to scene and still playing ping-pong, Phoebe and Kid Danger laugh a little too.

Phoebe: Oh, that was good.

Charlotte: Good to see the Hen — I mean, the Kid Danger in a good mood, he was so discouraged this morning.

Phoebe: Oh? And what happened?

Charlotte: Oh ... Let it go.

Phoebe: Oh no, you got me curious now, why the Kid Danger discouraged this morning? Because he didn't seem to be like that when I got here.

Charlotte: I don't know if it's personal tale of his life, and I'm afraid that you laugh.

Phoebe: I won't laugh.

Charlotte: Captain Man, laughed when I told him.

Phoebe: I won't laugh, believe me.

Charlotte: okay ... The Kid Danger was dating a girl, but she ended up going to that reality show, the Children in the forest.

Phoebe: Oh, that's too bad.

Charlotte: Boring is nickname, because a girl he was dating before that, had also gone to the Children in the forest.

Phoebe: Wow, that's ... Well sad.

Charlotte: I would say that you gave a shot of cheer him on this point, Phoebe, despite moves that he threw up on you being bad.

Phoebe: If he was my age, maybe I went out with him.

Whatever, I'm going home, I'm tired-Says Charlotte goodbye Phoebe, Kid and Captain Danger Man before leaving.

Oh, 5 points in my favor!-Says Kid Danger after reaching a fifth point about Captain Man.

Captain Man: it's improving, huh, Kid?

Kid Danger: Want a rematch?

Nah! I'm a very bad loser, besides, I have an appointment now and don't have time to go back-Says Captain Man before going to the tubes and one of them descend on it-ONWARD!

Captain Man is taken up, leaving Kid Danger and Phoebe alone, Henry looks at the older girl seconds before her looking at him.

Kid Danger: Just the two of us Left.

Yeah-Says Phoebe arching an eyebrow, is he going to hit on her again now that they're alone?

Henry: Want to play ping-pong?

Phoebe: Why don't we play "the first thing that comes to mind"?

OK-Says Kid Danger leaving the racket on the table and going to Phoebe, who was sitting on the couch, he sits next to her-you get, or do I start?

I start-Phoebe before the Answer first word-Country.

Henry: Italy.

Phoebe: Lasagna.

Henry: Garfield.

Phoebe: Cat.

Henry: Milk.

Phoebe: Cow.

Henry: Farm.

Phoebe: Cowboy.

Henry: Rodeo.

Phoebe: Gang.

Henry: Dance.

Phoebe: Ballet.

Henry: Swan Lake.

Phoebe: Beautiful.

Henry: You.

Phoebe: what?

The-what?-Question Kid Danger to realize what I had said-what is it?

Phoebe: You said "you" after I have spoken, "beautiful", which is the first thing that come to mind when I think of Swan Lake ... Did you just call me?

Sorry Phoebe, that came out wrong!-Says Henry a little nervous, Phoebe had already made it clear that he had no chance with her because of the age difference between them, despite not having accepted it, Henry didn't want to annoy the girl because of it.

All right, Kid Danger-Says Phoebe giving a smile and a quick laugh, she had taken a good, in fact, felt even flattered-Let's get back in the game, it's up to you now.

OK, err ...-Says Henry before releasing the cheese.

Phoebe: Mouse.

Henry: Jerry.

Phoebe: Tom.

Henry: Hilarious.

Phoebe: Jim Carrey.

Henry: The Mask.

Phoebe: Green.

Henry: Lettuce.

Phoebe: Tomatoes.

Henry: Onion.

Phoebe: Carrot.

Henry: Rabbit.

Phoebe: Cute.

Yo — Said Henry before completing the word, once again, he had missed what he thought of Phoebe, the lure was too strong for her, did everything possible to contain and show respect for her, not that he hadn't, but didn't want her to think that he had no-Err ... Teddy bears!

Good move-Think Phoebe smiling, she had figured out that Henry had expressed the attraction for her again, Phoebe could have given an ice on Henry in the times in which he had flirted with her, however, she had an admiration for him, so I felt a little uncomfortable when he expressed your interest in her.

Okay, I admit, I almost missed again-Confesses Henry somewhat embarrassed-look, I don't want you to feel harassed or something, is that you are so beautiful, and I felt attracted to you the first time I saw you ... What became obvious, and also my girlfriend broke up with me to get on a reality show and I was really bad about it and —

Phoebe: Charlotte told me.

What?-Question Henry shocked before turning his face to the other side-Drug, Charlotte!

Phoebe: Don't get angry with her, it was a good thing she told me this, and if it is you do best, it's been a while since I broke up with my boyfriend, and I was upset about that.

I think he was too stupid to break up with you-Say Henry looking for Phoebe before looking forward-you're cool, beautiful, intelligent, a great superhero.

Phoebe not denied, I thought Henry increasingly cute with those comments, and I wasn't holding love him, she approaches your face with him, with the intent to kiss him on the cheek, but at the last moment, Henry, still talking and not realizing the proximity of Phoebe to your face, turns his head and the girl ends up kissing him on the mouth.

The two young heroes had been taken by surprise and were stained in the same time, both could not believe what had happened.

You ... YOU DID that on purpose!-Scream Phoebe mad and going up of Kid she is in Danger, but the blonde holds her hands-you pay me!

Easy Phoebe, it's not what you think!-Says Henry keeping your hands off the girl away from your face, without a shadow of a doubt, he would be enjoying having Phoebe upon it, if it weren't trying to kill him at the moment – LET ME EXPLAIN!

No explanations, I just want to get my hands on you and — Said Phoebe until I felt something hard poking your thigh, his eyes widened and had stopped the attack, that was really what she was thinking?

Henry had surprised a little Phoebe stop trying to knock him off the top of my head, to draw the reason seconds later, didn't even need to say how much he was uncomfortable with that, the blonde had been sexually excited with the beautiful brunette on top of him, your heart would beat with worry, because Phoebe certainly would be more upset with that, but couldn't help himself.

This hard thing poking my thigh. That's what I'm thinking is ...-Says Phoebe lowering his head and looking at the crotch of Henry and seeing the big volume in your pants.

Is-Says Henry confirming after swallowing the dry, it was useless to lie by saying it was something else, or it was some equipment that he kept on uniform pants, Phoebe looks at Henry and kisses him on the lips again, to the surprise of the boy.

Seeing that Henry had lowered their guard, Phoebe let go of her wrist out of his hands, she puts one next to his face and another on your penis and starts massaging, once again picking up Henry by surprise.

WOW!-Henry yells in surprise as well as the reaction of your body that makes Phoebe fall off him to the floor-Oh damn! Phoebe, you okay?-Question Henry leaving the couch and going to help Phoebe.

Yes, I am, now come here-answer Phoebe before pull Henry for another fiery Kiss so that he helps her stand, she back caressing your stiff Member, Henry was still not believing that this was happening to him, was too much for your mind process, until he finally return the kiss and involve the hands on her hips, Henry slips one hand to the girl's buttocks and shake and one of the buttocks.

Mmm!-Moaning Phoebe before placing the tongue on the Kiss, Henry couldn't believe how sweet and Phoebe's lips were soft, sure would roll something more torrid among them, Henry takes his hand from Phoebe and puts on one of her breasts and squeeze, making Phoebe moan of pleasure again, your body was burning by Henry , 1 hour for another she couldn't stop want every inch of your being, Henry breaks the kiss and begins kissing your neck gently, making Phoebe short moan.

Kid Danger ...-Phoebe moans once again, she feels Henry lowering the collar of the uniform to kiss more below your neck, she felt your panties get wet and your vagina getting hotter, Phoebe take Henry's head and kisses him on the lips again, she makes him sit on the couch while their mouths were moving against each other on purpose as the kiss deepened.

Phoebe breaks the Kiss, she get off Henry, getting and knees to him and put the zipper of your pants, she make these eyes of surprise to see the penis thick and seven inches of Henry, but on the other hand, she's expecting that, Phoebe begins masturbating Henry before taking the head of your penis in your mouth Henry a slight moan the loose feel the soft lips of heroin around your penis, your hands into fists as she rocked back and forth in your faucet.

Mmm, Ahhh ... Phoebe-Moans Henry before Phoebe take your mouth's penis and began to tease the tip of your penis with her mouth before licking up and down the length of your penis a couple times with the girl wearing the hand to masturbate him when I saw Henry, who had never received a blowjob like this before, it was only once he had received an oral , and had been of your ex-girlfriend Bianca, but not enough when Phoebe was doing him right now.

When Phoebe returned to suck your penis, she introduced the masturbation in the Act, with Henry moaning even more as your penis got blown with more skill, the wizard was quickly taken to your orgasm, with Phoebe realizing when Henry began to moan louder.

Oh God ... Phoebe! I am going... Ahhhhhh ...- it didn't take more than a couple of times before Henry pushed your cock as deep as he could in Phoebe's mouth and start shooting your sperm, Phoebe's eyes came to hear the taste of semen of the younger boy, Henry was surprised and even sketching a smile to realize that Phoebe was actually swallowing the your enjoyment.

The body of Henry arrived to shake, that orgasm had been overwhelming, I was hoping to do the same for Phoebe.

Delicious-Says Phoebe before getting up, take off the cover and the rest of the uniform, part by part, leaving Henry almost mesmerised with the scene-don't think just I'm getting undressed, you can go except your uniform, cute.

Henry meets Phoebe and begins to take your Kid's uniform Danger, while he had had taken the top off and the gloves, Henry just looking for Phoebe, who was just black bra and panties with most of your body exposed, giving Henry a sight of toned legs, your hips, your belly fit where I had abs , and their breasts, the view of the physical attributes of Phoebe had left Henry more "lively" than before.

Phoebe uses telekinesis to down the pants and the thong of Henry with only a gesture of the index finger, exposing your erection, Phoebe goes to him, Kiss and caress your penis once again, Henry takes advantage of to try to get her bra, despite never having done this before, the head of his Dick was poking in her belly.

Henry can get the BRA of Phoebe, with a little help from same, revealing her breasts, and her nipples were erect, Henry almost drooled with those two pieces of sky, Phoebe does not avoid smiling with the Henry reaction, it seemed that he had never seen breasts in my life ... Or at least, live and in color. Henry extends one hand lightly, take in one of the breasts of Phoebe gives you a slight squeeze, making Phoebe moaning quietly, Henry puts her mouth on the other breast and begins to suck on it lightly, he didn't want to hurt her, so I was careful.

Henry continued playing and sucking the breasts of Phoebe for a few moments before releasing them, and kneel in front of her, he drops her panties, leaving Phoebe completely naked, revealing your vagina shaved and soaked. Henry licks his lips, he had never seen a body so beautiful and sculptural as Phoebe, he tosses it on top of her cover and return the Kiss, with Phoebe involving arms Henry's neck.

Phoebe introduces language in Kiss, and Henry do the same then, he wasted no time to push closer, your chest pressing against her, which involved one of the legs on your waist.

After their fight, Henry breaks the kiss with Phoebe, and gently pulled back her head, exposing your neck color porcelain, leaving harsh kisses along, using your tongue and teeth until she let a moan of pleasure.

Oh, Mmmm ... Kid Danger ...-Phoebe moans once again when he nibbled a nerve under the earlobe, Henry Kiss Phoebe on the cheek before making your way down her body until he finally reach their pink breasts, he used his hand to catch one and give it a squeeze. The moans of Phoebe got louder when Henry leaned over and took your right nipple in your mouth, sucking it gently while your other hand continued to move with the other, he rolled his tongue on my nipple as his teeth gently bit her, causing Phoebe squirm a little. Henry continued to rotate his tongue around the nipple for a few moments before switching sides in order to suck the left nipple, repeating the whole process.

Its fantastic breasts, Phoebe. They are almost perfect ...-Says Henry while enjoyed with Phoebe's breasts, wrapping both arms around your neck to keep him where he was, but Henry pulls your head back and moves down the body of Phoebe, licking every inch of your stomach until he finally get your cunt, the boy in your vaginal lips sweeps of Phoebe , you feel a small wave of pleasure reached her.

Phoebe bite the lower lip after I let out a little sigh while Henry's mouth closed around your clitoris, alternating between licking and sucking, Phoebe curls the toes with the pleasurable feeling increased when Henry introduces a finger in your vagina, it wasn't long before Henry started to insert another finger inside her , pumping in and out of her, while he sucked your clitoris.

Ahhh! Mmmmm ... -Phoebe moans and your body begins to tremble a little, she feels the hand of Henry in your hip to tell her, but it was when his language embedded inside their vaginal walls that she felt the orgasm coming with strength-OH, damn, Kid Danger.-she almost screamed. A few more jerks with her tongue and fingers and Phoebe comes to a climax, she moans once again when he felt her juices squirting out of it and in the mouth and face of the sidekick of superhero.

So this is how the girls get when they arrive. The climax?-Think Henry while swallow the enjoyment of Phoebe in your mouth and licking his lips, he cleans her sexual juices of your face and kiss her on the lips, causing Phoebe to feel like himself.

Are you a Virgin?-ask Phoebe between kisses, before Henry breaks it.

What? No!-answer Henry, making Phoebe laugh because the high tone that the "not" was, in fact, he didn't really stay with the girls he saved, since they generally only rewarded with a hug, if they were close to your age or left with Captain Man while he was going home to sleep, even with Bianca he had gone so far and Phoebe know that , Henry decided to return the question and asked and you?

No, I lost with my ex-boyfriend, Link-Phoebe admits, that happened just before they finished, I thought he was the love of your life, which apparently was not the case, she hid the pain and sadness of the finish of all, and also didn't think that a hero like Kid Danger also was going through this , what made you identify more and more with him.

Oh ...-Henry replied, wondering why I felt a little jealous with the sexy girl was not a Virgin, her thoughts are interrupted when Phoebe catches your penis and rubbed lightly in your vagina, making Henry moan, your heart was beating fiercely with anticipation, the swollen head of your penis entered your input in wet.

Phoebe noticed that Henry had not taken your mascara yet, it is very likely that he wanted to preserve your identity, but it also sounded like that sexual fetish masks, while Phoebe liked this atmosphere of mystery, on the other, she wanted to see the face of the boy who was about to have sex with her, those thoughts are interrupted when Henry forces the rest of your penis inside her.

Ohhh ... AAAIIIÊÊÊ! -Phoebe moans out loud with the sudden invasion of Henry in your body, there was a little crazy, but the feeling was great. Henry close your eyes tight, groaning when he felt the vaginal walls of heroin crush around your hardness.

Oh, fuck! You're so tight, Phoebe!-Says Henry in a Growl, he saw his teeth while trying to not to come at that time, the heat from the vagina of Phoebe was unlike anything he could have imagined.

Kid Danger ...-Sighs Phoebe when Henry began to move your penis inside and outside it, he found it odd that she didn't know your real name, and yet, they were having sex, he leans over and kisses her passionately, Phoebe she kisses back.

You're so beautiful ...-Says Henry after breaking the Kiss, but keeping your face very close to hers-... This is so cool, being one of the best moments of my life-Henry walks away, getting in a standing posture, he puts his hands on her breasts of Phoebe and begins to massage them and touching her nipples while increased a bit of movement, making Phoebe moan even more.

Henry hands off the breasts of Phoebe, the passes through your stomach and grabs your hips, he strongly lean your body again and begins to move your pelvis back and forth with stronger thrusts and quick. Phoebe moans in approval as she quickly wraps his legs around the waist of Henry.

AHH ... Ahhh ... AAAIIIIÊÊÊÊ ... Ahhh ... moan Phoebe on a high pitch, she moves her hips against Henry, trying to fit their paces, she relished the feeling of the penis of Henry fills her so completely-Oh, Ahhh ... Right! Like this! Fuck me! AHHHH! - Phoebe puts her arms around the neck of Henry, in order to push her closer to him and force him deeper inside her.

After a few more thrusts, Phoebe decides to show your flexibility, Henry she put her hands behind her knees and pulled her legs up and further away, allowing Henry screwing deeper.

Ah, shit!-Exclaims Henry, in this new angle, Phoebe can feel it deeper than before, and she was loving it, one of his legs had gone to Henry's shoulder, that was fucking all the forces, the resulting sound of skin against skin could be heard all over the room, so Phoebe felt ready to come, she interweaves the hands around the neck of Henry-Phoebe ... I'm going to do it.

Me too... Enjoy in m-AHHHH!-Phoebe moans before completing the sentence and reach orgasm, her vaginal walls constrict the penis of Henry and the lard with your enjoyment, Henry shakes while he erupts in Phoebe, with hot jets of semen flooding your vagina and pouring in your womb. The feeling was so good that Phoebe was soft, with Henry falling on her soon after.

Henry and Phoebe embrace while retrieve the breath, Phoebe could feel the hot breath of Henry in your neck, almost making me laugh in it, was still trying to absorb the fact that not only had just finished having sex with a boy of 14 years, but also took your virginity, but wasn't sorry, on the contrary, wanted more.

Phoebe: It was so-

Henry: Tense and amazing.

Phoebe: Tense and super amazing.

Henry: It Is.

Phoebe: how about leaving things more intense? Now that you have stretched my pussy, how about using the tighter my hole?

You mean ...-Henry Said after leaning on his arms and looked for Phoebe.

That's right, baby, fuck me in the arse-Responds with a tone and Phoebe look alluring, making Henry keep his cock hard again, they get up and go back to the couch, Phoebe is on his knees, with his arms on top of the couch, Henry is also on his knees behind her, he grabs some of her vaginal juice and rub it on your penis to facilitate the penetration-Henry have something you need to know.

Henry: What?

Phoebe: I ... I've never done this before ... I've never had sex like this.

Then I'm your first?-Question Henry forming a smile on her face, it was too good to be true.

Yes-Phoebe Responds with a smile on her face.

Henry: But are you sure you want to do this?

I want- Answer Phoebe before Henry kissing on the lips tenderly, followed by a kiss on the cheek, Henry knew the pain of the penetration would be inevitable, so he was going to do everything we can to make it as painless as possible for Phoebe, he liked her too much to see her in pain

When Phoebe felt your bulbous tip of the penis of your anus and maintaining play Henry contact, she did her best for your relax your hole and hoped the large amount of sexual fluid that it coated in Member of Henry is enough for lubrication.

Henry: You really sure you want this?

I'm sure- owwwww-Phoebe whispered while Henry took the opportunity to push your meat stick inside her while she was a little distracted.

The worst is over-Says Henry moaning, stopping to let her adjust a little with the head of your penis nestled in fair boundaries of your anus, which was tighter than your vagina, much more.

Unnggghh-Phoebe grunted, grabbing the sofa cushions while the pain would explode in your butt. Forcing yourself to breathe, Phoebe slowly felt the pain began to fade, and when slowed down, she began to relax.

Noting that she was relaxed, Henry took the opportunity to move forward and introduce one or two centimeters in your butt.

Oh fuck!-Phoebe gasped as one more bit of penis was pushed until your tired butt-Oh! Ahh! AAIIIÊÊÊ!

The pain had given way to pleasure, and Phoebe begins to push the hips back, slowly, she wrapped a few more inches of penis of Henry in your rectum before stopping and reversing the Act. Henry had been lost in the feel of the hole tighter than he ever felt rubbing your Dick from all sides, but had finally come to, holding firmly on her hips, the masked boy moved slowly the length of the penis in and out of the back of the heroin.

Ohhh, fuck my ass, Kid Danger!-Phoebe demanded, pushing the butt back to combine with the pelvic movements of Henry, he gradually increased the speed of movements, screwing your butt hard and fast, making Phoebe down the your hand to the clitoris and rub it.

AHH! AAAIIIIÊÊÊ! Ohhh!-Moaning Phoebe, she combined with the speed of your finger on your clitoris with the thrusts of Henry in your butt, Phoebe could have sworn she felt your penis poking your spine when she felt his balls banging hard against your pussy, your mouth was open and her eyes closed, and Henry puffed while punished and stretch your anus He directs the views of her ass, looking at your buttocks shaking each time your pelvis beat against your ass.

Henry hands off the waist of Phoebe, passing to her chest to play with their pointy nipples and those meat balls, touching your chest with her back, the walls of your penis tightly Phoebe Annals so strong that he was no longer being able to hold more, and even Phoebe, she plays the head back and screams when she arrived to your climax and could not take it anymore this extra grip the walls her Annals, Henry growls while he ejaculates liquid fire in Phoebe, who sighs to feel your hot seed painting their bellies.

While still felt your orgasm, Henry involves one of the arms in the belly of Phoebe, holding her to him, as if he was afraid of losing her, Phoebe puts your arm over your head rests and Henry on his shoulder, he had kissed your shoulder and cheek, he I wish I could stay like this forever.

Moments later, Henry comes out of Phoebe and sits on the couch to rest and recover the remaining energies, he closes his eyes for 10 seconds, and when open, see Phoebe if putting on him, she's staring at him for a while, and before Harry could say anything, Phoebe get your mask.

... Phoebe-Henry Says, covering her face with her arms then, but Phoebe does lower the arms with telekinesis and look at his face.

Henry didn't see it, he did the best to keep your secret identity a secret, and as Kid Danger, do not tell anyone your real name, if he told anyone, would put it, Charlotte, your family, and Ray in danger if they say to someone, but Phoebe was a fellow superhero and (possibly much more than that after tonight) , could be no exception in her case.

You're beautiful-Phoebe Says looking for Henry while caressed your face with one hand, she smashes her lips with his, and he reciprocates, Henry feels that Phoebe had released her arms and surrounds at the waist of her, their tongues dueling again, Phoebe feels something hard poking, was Henry's penis had gotten hard again She breaks the kiss and lift your hips, holding your swollen and if length impaling him.

Ahhh! OHHH!-Phoebe and Henry groan in unison as she raises her hips again, but without leaving your penis, only to crash back down and hard, Henry started hitting your penis in your moisture and she put her arms around him.

Phoebe moaned and started to grind your vulva wet about the erection of Henry and kissed him at the same time, the scams made their breasts bounce.

Ahhh! Phoebe, you're wet.-Henry muttered when he saw (and heard) the tight cunt juices from Phoebe's spray and run freely for your axis.

Believe me, I'm!-answer Phoebe choking among its grunts of pleasure, Henry grabs her hips and starts to fuck her hard and fast, making Phoebe drop a cry of surprise mixed with joy, she passed the fingers through the hair of Henry while moving his hips against him and wrapped her legs around him once more.

AAAIIIÊÊÊÊ! AHH! Fuck me! Fuck me good and hard, go! FUCK ME HARD! AHHH!-Phoebe Yells before arching my back a little, causing her breasts to stay well in front of the face of Henry, who spends his tongue between her breasts, causing a shudder in the pretty brunette, the sounds of bodies slamming again takes care of the Cave Man, Pheobe tightens your mouth of Henry once again.

The couple of Heroes kept their lips together, Henry stabbed him the strange Phoebe and bombed the core, he takes one of his buttocks and tighten, making moan on the kiss. After many moves and ardent kisses, the vaginal walls of Phoebe began tightening the axle of Henry hard before taking both to orgasm again.

Mmm ... MMMMMMMM! -Phoebe moans in the Kiss, her body squirmed as she came all over your penis, your female juices pouring down to his balls and the couch beneath them, the groan of Henry is also muffled by the kiss and explodes in Phoebe with a mega tsunami of semen.

Once the Member of Henry fired their latest shots of semen inside the stomach of Phoebe, they break the kiss and look at each other passionately into each other's eyes, they they were at a point where they could barely keep my eyes open, so decided to stop.

Henry's penis, which was starting to soften, slips out of the vagina of Phoebe, which began to leak your the your sperm, using the latest forces that remained to him, Henry carries Phoebe wedding style, up the stairs and through the door that leads to somewhere, coming to a hallway, where had some doors, Henry opens one and behind her had a room a little small , Henry throw Phoebe in bed and put a blanket over her before leaving the room.

Phoebe is daunting and even sad about it, Henry had left without even saying goodbye, but before she could succumb to fatigue, Henry back into the room with their uniforms and her Cape, bent, he puts them upon a corner table before joining Phoebe in bed, getting a spoon with her.

Henry-Suddenly, Henry speaks your real name to Phoebe.

What?-ask Phoebe around the head, looking for Henry.

My real name is Henry-Responds Henry, making Phoebe smile.

My pleasure Henry, my name is Phoebe-Phoebe Says as if they were getting to know each other for the first time.

The pleasure is all mine, Phoebe-Henry Says before giving a brief kiss on the mouth of Phoebe and they go to sleep deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ladies and gentleman, this chapter is not a previous chapter like if events of chapter 1 never happened, have Fun!**

Metroburg, at night, in a seemingly abandoned warehouse, Dr Minyak, the nurse and King crab and his henchmen had finished looting the deposit of weapons and equipment of the League of heroes.

Dr. Minyak: Was a great heist, nobody noticed anything or came after us, now that the arms and equipment of the League of heroes are in our power, I can't wait to try it and use it in our goals.

King crab: said it all, partner, I just hope they don't forget our other agreement.

Dr. Minyak: of course not, with this same technology, will create a new glove for you, only improved ... You know? I should have come to Metroburg back in the day, at least, here I don't have to worry about the Captain and the Kid Danger.

At that same moment, Captain Man and Kid Danger appear through the skylight, surprising the central villains.

Captain Man: think again, Dr. Minyak.

Dr. Minyak: damn! But what are they doing here in Metroburg?

It doesn't matter, go get 'em, boys!-Orders King crab, and his henchmen go on Kid Danger and Captain Man, struggling they account.

The Minion1 tries to apply a swing at Capt. Man, that blocks and punches to the face, followed by a knee to the stomach and tosses it on the ground. Minion2 tries to strike Kid Danger, which blocks the punch and punched in the stomach and the strikes in the neck.

That's enough! Time to do some tests-Says Dr Minyak taking one of the guns, which looked like a cannon and target Captain Man, applying a header in Minion3 and a kick in the stomach of assecla5, knocking him down.

They say that the Captain Man can't be hurt by being indestructible, but heard only one shot from this weapon is capable of destroying titanium as the cheese-Dr. Minyak raises and the shot comes out in the form of a big ball of flame and reaches Captain Man, that takes you out of the shed and away, causing a huge hole in the wall.

Kid Danger: Captain Man!

Hey, nice shot!-Says King Crab-But now this will call the attention of the authorities, we gotta get out of here!

Dr. Minyak: Okay, guys, finish with the Kid, we're leaving!

You're not going anywhere!-Says a young female voice by calling the attention of the present, looking to your lady, a young woman dressed in a tight blue uniform, with a cover on the back, a small mask on his face and a "T" just above the chest, she was on top of a pile of boxes with closed fists on the hips.

Is Thunderman daughter!-Yells King crab.

Kid Danger: Phoebe?

Well it looked familiar-Says Dr. Minyak pointing the gun to Phoebe, but before he could pull the trigger, she uses telekinesis to disarm Dr. Minyak and throw a trash can at him. Phoebe comes to the ground where King Crab tries to hit her with the crab claw, but she swerves and kicks one side of your knee, causing him to nearly fall.

The Minion7 get on the Phoebe and tries to blow it, but it blocks and applies a kick in the stomach, followed by another in the face, knocking him down, the other henchman tries to apply a chute in Phoebe, which blocks the blow with another kick and applies another in his chest with his other leg, she goes to him, apply a little jump and punch in the face , knocking him down, she joins the Kid Danger, who had defeated the assecla4.

Henry: Phoebe?

Kid Danger-Says Phoebe keeping back with Henry and in no position to fight with the remaining henchmen-I didn't expect to see you and Captain Man in Metroburg.

Kid Danger: I can say the same about you, I mean, I know that you've lived here, but you and your family currently live in Hiddenville.

After we talked, first, let's get these suckers-Says Phoebe before she and Henry go to the top of the remaining henchmen. Kid Danger applies four punches in the stomach and in the breastplate of the Minion9 before punches him in the face and throws it behind, taking a kick of another henchman who would attack Henry behind, this pulls a iron baton and goes up to Henry, who grabs your hand and twists, taking the baton in your hand and uses it to hit your shoulder and face , knocking him down.

Phoebe blocks punches another henchman, which applies a kick on him, but she holds your leg down a beetle over the knee, fracturing it, followed by a trip on the other leg, knocking him down, the Minon10 run towards Henry, who plays the baton in your leg, making you kneel with the other, just to take a knee to the face by Henry. Phoebe diverts from the last thug and applies a punch in the face, kick to the ribs followed by a header, knocking him down.

There ...-Sighs Phoebe, putting one hand on her head, because of the pain I was feeling, the Halter was crazy that too.

PHOEBE, lower.-Yell Kid Danger and Phoebe get down quickly at the same time that Henry shoots laser and reaches the King crab, that was about to attack Phoebe behind, King Crab falls unconscious on the floor.

Thank you-Says Phoebe looking for Henry, who comes to her.

Don't have that-Says Henry-Now we have to find the Captain Man to see if he's-

Kid Danger, I'm coming!-Says Captain Man back to the shed and watching Henry and Phoebe-thank God, you're right, and ... Phoebe?

Phoebe: Hi Captain Man.

Captain Man: Don't expect to see you here.

Kid Danger: I said the same thing.

Phoebe: Idem, in relation to both, not that bad I ask you, but ... What are you doing here in Metroburg?

Captain Man: we're just visiting, I've always wanted to see Metroburg, but I never had time for it, and so had I used to bring the Kid Danger, well let's get these guys to the authorities.

Phoebe: I've contacted the League of heroes, they're coming here.

You look tired-Says Kid Danger after Phoebe yawn.

Phoebe: Why am I spent half the day fighting crime around here, is part of the training of superheroes, go to my place and get some rest.

Captain Man: Kid, go with Phoebe to ensure enough to place her safely.

What? But you don't have to, I know — Phoebe Said with a smile on his face, but is interrupted by Henry.

Kid Danger: He have reason Phoebe, even as a superhero, it's not safe for you to go around tired, alone and at a time like this.

Heroine in training-Says Phoebe correcting Henry.

Kid Danger: There is that you need me to a safe escort to your apartment.

Phoebe: all right, let's go.

Later, Captain Man Says Henry saying goodbye and leaving with Phoebe.

Captain Man: Goodbye, children, I'm going to stay here with these jerks to the League of Heroes arrive.

In less than 1 hour, Henry and Phoebe arrive at the apartment where she's staying, they were laughing and talking.

That means that your little sister Chloe teleported the Max to Alaska because of a story that you told them where he was the villain?-Question Henry laughing.

Yes, don't laugh says Phoebe smiling.

Henry: how I won't laugh? Now I wonder if my sister Piper had power of teleportation, she sure would send Jasper to Alaska or the middle of the Sahara desert, and she doesn't like him.

Phoebe: Damn, and I thought Nora does have a diabolical mind.

Gee ... This hotel seems so futuristic and stuff like that I just saw in science fiction movies. And Man-Cave Says Henry looking around.

Phoebe: How I was born and raised here, I'm already used to it.

Henry: well, we're already inside the apartment, I think it's time for me to go.

Phoebe: Henry, wait, why don't you stay a little longer? Can I get you something to drink?

Henry: Err ... Okay, I think I stay a little longer won't hurt anyone, and besides, it is very likely that the Ray get some woman to spend the rest of the night.

After taking the elevator and arrive to Phoebe's apartment, Henry sees that the site seemed to be as futuristic as most of the city.

Henry: Cool!

You Like it?-Ask Phoebe closing the door-Courtesy of the League of heroes.

Henry: I liked, I hope to one day own one.

Well ...-Says Phoebe taking the mask-... Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go get something to eat-Phoebe goes to the kitchen, while Henry picks up the remote and sits on the couch, he turns on the TV and starts going through the channels, he ends up watching a sex scene in a movie, Henry look toward the kitchen and sees that Phoebe was still there, he puts the Tv on mute and sex scene.

Putz!-express Henry, because at the time he came back, he had seen the Phoebe in place of actress, but soon had seen it was only impression of him, he hears the footsteps of Phoebe coming out of the kitchen and quickly changes the channel, but the scene was enough to let him "excited", even more to have viewed the Phoebe at.

Henry (thinking): Damn, I need to figure this out, I'm thinking of the most off-putting.

Have you found anything to watch?-ask Phoebe by placing a bowl of chips and two glasses with a bottle of Blue Dog on the table in front of the couch before sitting down on the couch.

Err ... Not yet-Says Henry, trying to hide your erection-so. .. How's your family?

Phoebe: Oh, it's okay with them.

Henry: That good.

Phoebe: and yours?

All right, so to say, in fact, that same answer Henry before Phoebe yawning, stretching your arms and arching the back, leaving Henry have the sight of her big breasts accented in uniform, that had left him more excited.

Just now I realized, why I can't hear the tV?-ask Phoebe finished yawning.

Henry: I was down at most.

HM-Says Phoebe getting up and going to the TV, she bends to increase the volume, practically prancing the backside to Henry.

Oh,jeez!-Think Henry, Phoebe's butt was so pronounced in those little shorts she wore over his uniform that gave the impression that could see the "crack" of her butt-she's so. .. Hot!

Henry feels your cock twitch strongly to see the buttocks of Phoebe move when she made a motion with his legs, his resistance was coming to an end.

Damn hormones ...-Think Henry to get up and go to Phoebe, with your erection pointed at her butt, getting only a few centimeters away from her, Phoebe gets up and feel Henry's penis pressed her on the butt.

There is a laser gun in your pants, or your "buddy" is very happy to see me, Henry-Says Phoebe with a provocative tone.

You did that on purpose!-Says Henry putting his arms around the body of Phoebe and pasting.

Yep, and you're pretty "big" for someone so young-Says Phoebe giving a rubbed on the penis.

So young ... I have almost 17!-Says Henry putting his hands on her breasts and squeezing them for Phoebe, causing her to moan softly.

Well, I'm still being the older-Phoebe Says with a smile on her face.

Niceee ...-Henry Says before kissing Phoebe in his mouth while pulling the chest region of the uniform, exposing one of her breasts, he squeezes gently, causing Phoebe to moan again, Henry leaves the other breast out of uniform, seeing that had openings in those parts of the costume-who knew Thundergirl, Thunderman daughter, would have a uniform so ... Slutty?

Tell me you don't like it ...-Says Phoebe laying hands upon the hands of Henry, who were fed up with her breasts

I confess that I'm loving Responds Henry while Phoebe turns to him and kisses him on the lips passionately, tongues of both wage a battle for space, while Phoebe's hand caresses the masculinity of Henry, down the zipper of his pants, exposing your big dick, thick and erect. Phoebe breaks the kiss and looks at the rod meat of Henry, she grabs his cock and starts to stroke it while you have the other hand on the boy's chest.

Hmmm-that's all for me?-ask Phoebe rhetorically, her kneels and begins to cause the penis of Henry with his tongue, she sucks the tip of your penis before taking the Member in your mouth, making the boy moan. Her hand stroked his balls, circling around the bottom of the well and feeling the way it seemed to harden his Dick even more.

While Henry slowly pushes your meat stick in and out of the mouth of Phoebe, causing her to moan about your penis, she was determined to make Henry make fun by teasing him with the tongue, the young hero felt pulsing in your mouth, I couldn't believe how hard he was.

Henry's hands moved to the top of the head of Phoebe to grab a handful of your hair dark for its roots. He then took control and moves her mouth over your cock and turns his face from side to side, watching as your Member would swell through the girl's cheek. Phoebe sighed quietly to this action, while Henry manipulated your face and explored your mouth with your lust, your mouth like a hot, wet cave for your penis, which fit perfectly.

Phoebe takes Henry's cock out of your mouth for a second, then spit on him and back giving the blowjob, the head rocked up and down with more speed than before while Henry moaned and stroked her hair, all of a sudden, she to ...

OK, that's enough, fuck me now!-Says Phoebe with a dominant tone, after Henry's penis from your mouth.

Henry raises Phoebe and makes her bend over on the couch, he plays her Cape to the side and sees another opening of the vaginal region until the butt in the uniform shorts, Henry down the small zipper, revealing the vagina and the anus of Phoebe, Henry instinctively lick their lips with that vision.

Just a question before we go to the finally-Says Henry, and Phoebe turns her face, looking at him-You had not changed this uniform, on the other with a miniskirt?

Phoebe: Yes.

Henry: So why did you use this?

To tease you, silly!-answer giving a look malicious to Phoebe Henry and briefly raising his eyebrows-I know that the first time we met, you would look at my butt whenever I had the chance.

Henry: Err ... It wasn't like that.

Phoebe: Okay, now you're going to want to deny that she had a crush on me. You couldn't wait to get me I know, boy, if you didn't have a baggy pants, I could have sworn you were hard cock all the time.

You want to know, Phoebe?-Question Henry rhetorically, Phoebe nods positively with his head before he lean on her back-you are a very naughty girl!

Aahhmmm!-Moaning Phoebe, almost shouting to feel Henry impale with your meat stick as soon as he had finished speaking, Henry pushes his cock a little further into her pussy, and soon he was completely inside her-Ooohh, mm-hmmm.

Henry, who was leaning back, begins with light movements, each thrust causing the vagina of Phoebe to loosen up enough to make it go faster, Henry feels the vaginal walls of Phoebe pushing him, he begins to fuck her harder, she let out a groan gnashing while she was being fucked by the hero.

Awww! AI! Aiieeee!It´s Tight, isn't ?-ask Phoebe rhetorically and moaning-like that, don't you?

Henry: Phoebe ... You're so hot!

Phoebe: Aaaawww, Yes! How do you feel, baby?

My God, you have a incredible ass!-Says Henry taking the buttocks of Phoebe with both hands and squeezing them before applying a strong thrust on her, causing her to drop more moans.

Ohhh, so Kid Danger! AI! FUUCCKK! AAHHH!-Moaning Phoebe on a high pitch, Henry leans forward once again, touching the chest on her back, he puts his hands on her breasts, squeezing them heroin and massaging while her hips are still with the movements back and forth.

Ahhhh I never thought I really was having sex with you!-Says Henry moaning while fooling around deeper into Phoebe.

Aiiieee! Oohhh! Isn't it wonderful?-ask Phoebe starting to feel your womb lap being struck by Henry stick of meat

Is so heavenly!-Says Henry

I could say the same thing! Aahhh!-Says Phoebe while pressed Henry more and more, as he was going into her harder and faster while taking the cover of her uniform, he suddenly pulls her to his lap, leaving her with her back to him, while he was sitting on the couch, Phoebe was still docked with Henry.

Shake for me, baby-Says Henry in the ear of Phoebe as she passes her arm by his neck by gently pulling his hair while was starting to roll over.

Oh! Ahhh! FUCK ME! Aiieee!-Moaning Phoebe before throwing his head on the shoulder of Henry, and practically groaning in the boy's ear as he began to squeeze her meat pies, Henry feels he is going into a full on ecstasy feel the vaginal muscles of Phoebe squeezing around your penis, as the pace of movement increased.

The index finger and thumb of Henry picks up Phoebe's left breast nipple, squeeze and pull, making moan some more, Pheobe while the other hand of Henry let your mountain of meat and down your body, feeling her abs underneath the uniform, until he reach her vaginal lips and stick one finger between them.

Phoebe moans once again when Henry he bit and sucked on her neck, his fingers deftly shaking the heart in your sensitive breast, she felt close to a sensory overload, her back pressed against the body of Kid Danger, even with uniforms, his mouth attacking your neck, one of his hands by sending electric shocks through it in your pussy while he appeared Parsons was stockpiling deeper in it.

Henry takes the mouth of Phoebe's neck, pulling her face to him and crushes his lips with hers, the vagina of the girl pulls the boy more and your penis starts pulsing.

Henry: I gonna cum!

Me too… Cum with me-Says Phoebe breaking the kiss with Henry.

A-here's ... AARRRHHHH.-Yell Henry continuing pushing his cock in Phoebe pussy, and finally exploding inside her, bombarding the bottom of your vagina with strong and warm sperm shots. While Phoebe let out a hoarse scream while scuba diving in your orgasm and it permeated the penis, and dirty part of the glove of Henry with her sexual juices.

Henry pushed a few more times your penis on Phoebe and unloaded some more semen in her womb. Phoebe falls upon Henry, breathing heavily, the young heroes could feel their uniforms getting wet with your sweats.

I need your cock in my butt -Says Phoebe smiling, surprising Henry.

What?-Question Henry surprised.

I said I need your cock in my butt ...-Repeats Phoebe looking at Henry with a look of lust before leaving him and keep four on the couch, looking at him seductively-... Now!

That vision had made Henry keep his cock hardened again in seconds, he gets on his knees after Phoebe, with one hand on her hip and the other holding your meat stick.

Henry: You really want it?

Yes ... But please be gentle-Responds Phoebe, it seemed that this was your first time. Henry cock was still drenched with the enjoyment of vaginal Phoebe, guaranteed so the lubrication and it starts to go slowly on it, with your mushroom tip opening the back door the Phoebe gradually, while the same was beginning to moan.

Ooohhhhh!-Phoebe let out a long, slow moan- Mmmm, that feels so good!

Henry every inch in the rear force of Phoebe until his penis was inside her, only a few centimeters away. He started moving in and out slowly, and the incredible sense of the heroine rectum squeezing around your cock.

Instinctively, Henry had increased the thrusts slightly in speed.

It hurts- Phoebe Says in a painful tone.

Henry: You okay? We don't have to do this if you do not want.

No! Don't stop, keep going ... I like-Phoebe Grunts shake the hips and pushing your butt against the pelvis of Henry, absorbing a few more centimeters inside her, making Henry moan along with her and resume the movements, only with more power and speed.

Oh God! Oh! MMM, Ahhh! Aaaiiieeee! Oh!-Phoebe moaned out loud, I felt the hands of Henry squeezing the sides of her hips tightly, as if to keep her there, if he tried to get away, to Henry,Phoebe was ridiculously tight, I wasn't sure if she was holding, but I knew that was going crazy of pleasure, her breasts swayed because the movements.

To Phoebe, the feeling of Henry's penis moving in and out of her was the best thing she'd ever experienced, her moans became increasingly high, and she felt your own pleasure building up inside of her, Henry increased the strength and rapidity of the moves, with the moderate use of their super reflexes.

OH SHIT, YES, AAahhh fuck! Awwwww! Oh Fuck!-Moaning Phoebe, she was close to orgasm and Henry couldn't take it anymore, Phoebe anus bucked violently, making Henry enjoy and fill the innards annals of Phoebe with a river of cum while she had reached the climax, releasing a soft moan and long.

When Henry finally emptied his balls, he felt his body go limp and he fell forward, falling over Phoebe and pinning her underneath him, his cock still buried in her asshole. Phoebe was catching her breath as she felt Henry's breath on her neck and her shoulder, after a few seconds, Henry withdraws his cock from Phoebe's anal opening and gets up, but upon seeing him standing off the couch, she takes the opportunity to suck him. Henry moans with pleasure at Phoebe's onslaught .

Henry: Looks like you do not get tired!

Let's end it with a golden key-Phoebe says, masturbating Henry.

And what would it be ... Ah! Yes ... -Henry says as Phoebe puts her rod of flesh between her breasts, before she begins to move up and down, making Henry growl, feeling his throbbing limb being pressed by the hero's softly breasted breasts kneeling before him , He never thought he would get to do something like that.

Phoebe ... Your breasts are heaven! -Henry says moaning and breathing as Phoebe leans over and licks his head, causing his penis and balls to squirm, Phoebe began to gasp too as Henry began to squirm. Move and fuck their meat balls.

This is, Kid Danger, fuck my big boobs, I know you want to! -Phoebe moans, and Henry speeds his movements, he was about to get lost in that pleasurable sensation as his cock was caught between Phoebe's huge breasts while she continued to Piercing them, Henry vibrated with the sensations, he closed his eyes and the brunette continued rubbing his penis with her breasts.

Phoebe, I - Ohhh ... I can not take it anymore ... - Says Henry fucking her breasts harder and faster and letting out a ragged roar.

DO NOT SURE, GO IN FRONT! CUM! CUM IN MY TITIES, ON MY FACE! GIVE ME ALL YOUR HOT MILKY! I WANT, NEED, GIVE TO ME! -Phoebe grins before opening her mouth to tongue out. Henry growls, dropping all of his mental and muscular stamina firing hot sperm on Phoebe's breasts, neck, and face.

Wow -Henry says tired, Phoebe takes the opportunity to" clean "the penis, making another blowjob in him, pulling out a few more moans, before picking up a little of semen in one of her breasts and putting it in her mouth, Swallowing the collapses on the couch, catching her breath, Phoebe gets up and starts taking off her uniform in front of him-What are you doing?

I'm going to take a shower and put my uniform on dirty clothes and get some rest-Phoebe says, standing naked in front of Henry,his erection was slowly coming back as Phoebe headed toward the bathroom, swinging sensually as she walked, but before she entered the room Bathroom, she looks at Henry with a sly look-But if you want, you can join me.

Henry had not thought twice, he'd gotten up, stripped off his uniform and into the bathroom, where Phoebe was waiting for him in the shower.

That would be an unforgettable shower.

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Obs: Not a native english speaker so please excuse any mistakes in my writing.**


End file.
